Family Time
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Luego de que el gremio de Fairy Tail es separado bruscamente todos sus miembros deben empezar desde cero, aquí vemos cómo se adapta la familia Strauss a este cambio...


**Family Time**

Han pasado 3 meses desde la repentina disolución del gremio de Fairy Tail, todos sus antiguos miembros se encuentran ahora repartidos a lo largo de Fiore tratando de sobrevivir, algunos por su cuenta y otros en compañía de sus amigos o familiares.

Hoy nos vamos a centrar en los miembros de la familia Strauss, los cuales habían conseguido un trabajo relativamente rápido en un bar a las afueras de la capital, esto se debe obviamente al renombre que tiene la mayor de los tres hermanos, siendo no solo una maga excepcionalmente poderosa, sino una de las mujeres más hermosas del reino.

Aparte de dicho trabajo también fueron capaces de conseguir un apartamento lo suficientemente espacioso y económico que estaba cerca del bar. Las dos hermanas, Mira y Lisanna, se encargaban de atender la barra por las noches y de vez en cuando por las mañanas, no pagaban mucho pero era suficiente para que los tres puedan vivir bien, su jefe era un hombre amable y el ambiente de trabajo no era nada malo, es más, las dos hermanas se adaptaron a aquel lugar casi de inmediato, esto tal vez se deba a que dicho establecimiento les recordaba a su amado y ruidoso gremio, especialmente cuando los clientes empezaban a pelear por razones estúpidas.

Mientras las dos féminas trabajaban en el bar, el único varón del trio ayudaba en la bodega de aquel establecimiento o se encargaba de echar a todo aquel individuo que buscase problemas, aunque de vez en cuando el terminaba expulsando a los clientes que hablaban de forma obscena sobre el físico de sus hermanas o que trataban de coquetear con ellas, algo no del todo necesario ya que las dos mujeres peliblancas eran más que capaces de defenderse, pero que el aun así hacía porque sentía que debía hacerlo.

Rápidamente esta pequeña familia consiguió adaptarse a su nueva vida, consiguiendo nuevas amistades mientras que aun trataban de mantenerse en contacto con algunas caras conocidas, como por ejemplo la joven modelo de cabello rubio y cuerpo despampanante que iba a visitarlos al bar cada vez que salía de una sección de fotos o la hija de Gildarts que pasaba por allí a menudo.

No todo era felicidad obviamente, habían también días difíciles, los peores eran aquellos días donde alguien iba al bar y nombraba o se burlaban del gremio del cual formaban parte, esta clase de cosas era algo que lastimaba a los tres, siendo especialmente doloroso para la más joven del trio, la cual siempre que pasaba esto trataba de ser valiente y le decía a sus hermanos que estaba bien, pero ellos sabían que ella estaba mintiendo, es por eso que cada vez que pasaba esto ellos se encargaban de complacerla de alguna manera.

El día de hoy fue uno de eso tantos _"días difíciles"…_

 **(De noche en el apartamento de los Strauss)**

La mayor de los tres hermanos abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, después de todo era ya pasada la medianoche y no quería despertar a sus hermanos en caso de que ellos estén durmiendo. Mira volvió sola a casa ese día porque su hermana había tenido que retirarse temprano del local debido a que por la tarde un grupo de borrachos fue al bar y al ver que ellas formaban parte de Fairy Tail empezaron a burlarse de ellas, insultando a su antiguo maestro e incluso adjudicándoles la culpa de los actos realizados por Tartaros.

Elfman había acompañado a Lisanna a su apartamento para asegurarse que ella este bien.

- _Esos malditos idiotas, debería de haberlos asesinados en el acto_ \- pensó Mira apretando los puños mientras recordaba como su hermana trataba de contener el llanto en aquel momento.

La mayor de los tres hermanos cerró la puerta, se quitó su abrigo y se preparó para irse a la cama, ella abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos menores lentamente, asomando solo la cabeza para ver si estaban dormidos.

Lo que pasaba adentro de aquel dormitorio era algo que sorprendería o incluso perturbaría a muchos, pero Mira simplemente sonrió al ver lo que hacía Elfman y Lisianna.

Dentro de su habitación se encontraba Elfman sobre la enorme cama que estaba en el centro de aquel cuarto con Lisianna de rodillas frente a él, la ropa de ambos estaba desparramada por todo el lugar con la excepción de las medias de la joven Strauss que aun las tenía puestas.

 **PAF! PAF! PAF!**

Aquel sonido retumbaba por toda la habitación, siendo este una mezcla del crujido de la cama con el sonido resultante del impacto del miembro de Elfman en la retaguardia de la joven de cabello blanco, la cual estaba boca abajo en la cama con el trasero levantado, rogándole a su acompañante que le dé con más potencia, lo cual el realizo con gusto, agarrando las caderas de la joven con sus dos manos y empezando a penetrar con más fuerza, acto que hizo que las piernas de la susodicha fallen, haciendo que esta quede totalmente acostada en la cama mientras Elfman movía sus manos hasta el costado de su cuerpo para evitar aplastarla, esta nueva posición hizo que la penetración fuese aún más profunda, siendo que ahora toda la extensión del miembro del hombre peliblanco se adentraba en la vagina de la joven, atravesando su útero exitosamente, haciendo que esta grite.

Mira que estaba detrás de ellos miraba con fascinación como los anchos testículos de su hermano rebotaban en las nalgas de su hermana, la cual parecía tan pequeña ante el enorme cuerpo de Elfman, cosa que en la opinión de Mira hacia toda la escena mucho más excitante.

- **Lis, m-me voy a correr!-** advirtió el único varón de los 3 Strauss, la joven bajo el no dijo nada más allá de una serie de palabras incomprensibles- **D-Dime si puedo acabar aquí dentro o en otro lado!** -rogo Elfman tratando de aguantar

- _Típico de Elfman, siempre pensando en nuestro bien aun en momentos así_ \- pensó Mira con una sonrisa

La joven Strauss no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra, por lo que el joven peliblanco acabo dentro de ella, lo cual hizo que Lisianna tenga un orgasmo que casi hace que pierda el conocimiento, Elfman retiro su aun duro miembro del interior de la joven, el cual fue seguido por los restos de su orgasmo.

-Aún sigo duro- dijo el joven acercando su pene al ano de la joven peliblanco.

-Oye oye, deja que nuestra pobre hermanita descanse un poco, parece que hoy has sido particularmente duro con ella, ¿hace cuánto que están en esto?- pregunto Mira soltando una risita mientras se iba desnudando, su hermano se sobresaltó al escucharla.

-A-Ah hermana, n-no te escuche-

-Pude notarlo, parece que ese hechizo que pusimos en las paredes de este cuarto funciona a la perfección- dijo la mayor de los tres sacándose el sostén, dejando al descubierto sus enormes senos- Pero ya hablaremos luego, nuestra hermanita esta fuera de combate por ahora, por lo que es mi turno- dijo saltando a la cama derribando a su hermano.

-Cuidado con Lisianna!- exclamo Elfman mientras trataba de no caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven, su hermana mayor no le prestaba atención ya que estaba muy ocupada lamiendo todo el semen que había quedado a lo largo de su pene a causa de su actividad anterior.

-Parece que aun estas muy cargado, justo como esperaba de mi querido hermanito- dijo Mira lamiendo los testículos del joven peliblanco- ¿Qué quieres que haga primero?- pregunto la mayor de los jóvenes sujetando el pene de Elfman.

-U-Usa tus pechos por favor- dijo tímidamente el joven musculoso, su hermana se rio al ver su timidez aun después de todo lo que había estado haciendo antes que ella llegara.

-¿Así?- pregunto Mira con un tono inocente mientras depositaba el falo de Elfman entre sus pechos y empezaba a moverlos.

-Ahh- es todo lo que respondió el joven, Mira sonrió y empezó a lamer la punta regordeta del pene de su acompañante.

- _ **La tiene tan grande y gorda que mis tetas apenas pueden contenerlo, es maravilloso**_ \- dijo la demonio que habitaba el interior de Mira.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo la mayor de los tres aumentando el ritmo mientras se ponía en la boca parte de la punta, Elfman en lugar de responder se impulsó hacia adelante sujetando los pechos de Mira por sus pezones, esta acción profundizo la felación que estaba recibiendo por parte de la mujer peliblanca, la cual parecía disfrutar de la forma en la que Elfman pellizcaba sus pezones.

A los pocos minutos el joven peliblanco se separó de la mujer, esta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido decepcionada, el cual fue rápidamente suplantado por gritos de placer cuando su compañero la puso de pie e introdujo su pene en su ano bruscamente, luego de eso Elfman levanto a la mujer del suelo, sujeto sus piernas y profundizo la penetración, metiendo todo su falo en su interior.

- _Dios_ \- pensó Mira viendo el techo mientras sentía como cada centímetro del miembro del peliblanco entraba y salía de su interior a la vez que este empezaba a lamer y mordisquear su cuello y a apretar uno de sus senos.

Luego de varios minutos el joven peliblanco dio una última y potente estocadas, liberando toda su semilla dentro de la retaguardia de Mira, una vez el descargo hasta la más última gota en su interior este la depósito suavemente en la cama junto a Lisianna, luego las atrajo hacia él y finalmente se quedó dormido. La maga clase S sentía como un líquido caliente se deslizaba por sus muslos, ella normalmente se levantaría a limpiarse pero esa noche estaba muy cansada, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y descansar.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con cierta "normalidad".

El primero en despertarse como siempre era Elfman, el después se destaca por sobre mucha gente por su stamina y gran resistencia, cosa que sus hermanas agradecían en secreto durante sus muchas secciones nocturnas, el único varón de los Strauss se puso su ropa interior y luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Lo que normalmente pasa en este tipo de casos es que Mira o Lisianna se despiertan y le piden "otro" tipo de desayuno, esa mañana en particular se levantó primero la más joven de las chicas Strauss.

-Buenos días hermanita- dijo Elfman felizmente mientras sacaba unos huevos de la nevera

-Buenos días Elfman- decía la menor dándole un beso en la mejilla a este- No tienes que molestarte en hacer algo muy grande, todavía estoy satisfecha de ayer por lo que solo quiero tomar algo- dijo Lisianna con una sonrisa pícara.

Elfman trago saliva al sentir como los finos dedos de la joven bajan por su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a sus boxers. El joven musculoso dejo los huevos en su lugar y apago la cocina, luego se apartó un poco del mueble de la cocina, dejando espacio para que Lisianna se ponga de rodillas ante su entrepierna, esta no perdió tiempo y le bajo los boxers, dejando libre su rígido pene.

-Tan temprano y ya lo tienes así, eres una máquina- dijo la joven peliblanca en tono de broma, Elfman en lugar de responder tomo la cabeza de Lisianna e hizo que ella se meta su miembro en la boca, el peliblanco se aferró al mueble que estaba ante él y empezó a mover sus caderas.

Lisianna cerró los ojos y levanto la cabeza, dejando que Elfman se coja su boca a gusto.

-Buenos días~- dijo Mira apareciendo detrás de la pareja- ¿Ya empezaron el desayuno?, déjame algo Lisi!- dijo la mayor de los tres poniéndose rápidamente al lado de la otra joven, lamiendo la parte del pene del peliblanco que no entraba en la boca de su hermana, no solo eso, también utilizo una mano que tenía libre para acariciar los huevos de Elfman.

Las hermanas Strauss iban intercambiando lugares, mientras Mira chupaba ferozmente el pene de Elfman la menor de los hermanos lamia y acariciaba los testículos del peliblanco, este último simplemente dejaba que aquellas dos hicieran lo que quieran con su cuerpo, después de todo sus hermanas eran felices usándolo para satisfacer sus necesidades por lo que él no tenía ninguna queja.

Luego de un rato el miembro del peliblanco libero un líquido caliente y blanco en la boca de la mayor de los tres, la cual luego compartió con gusto con su joven hermana.

-Muy bien, ahora tienen que vestirse para ir a trabajar- dijo Elfman cruzando los brazos, Lisianna hizo un puchero al escuchar esto, parece que ella aún no quería irse, Mira noto esto y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Lis, tú y Elfman pueden ir más tarde, yo hablare con el Sr. Russell- dijo la hermana mayor poniéndose de pie, la joven soltó un pequeño "yey" y luego se abalanzo a Elfman, derribándolo en el acto.

-¿Estas segura Hermana? Tampoco tienes que sobre esforzarte tanto- dijo el peliblanco casi ignorando a la joven que estaba montando su pene, a esta no pareció gustarle mucho esto por lo que acerco su mano al ancho pecho del hombre bajo ella para luego apretar fuertemente el pezón erecto del hombre, este casi suelta un chillido poco masculino ante tal agresión.

Elfman miro shockeado a su hermana menor, esta le sonrió mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

 _-Conque eso quieres_ \- murmuro el peliblanco.

En un rápido movimiento el joven mago puso a la peliblanca de espaldas contra el suelo de madera de su apartamento, luego sujeto las piernas de la joven con una mano mientras que con la otra guiaba la punta de su pene hacia su objetivo, una vez ya tenía metida la punta en la entrada de la vagina de la joven este prosiguió a impactar dentro de ella a toda potencia.

Mira escucho desde la habitación el grito que soltó su hermana y también el sonido de las caderas de Elfman impactando poderosamente contra la de la chica bajo el, la mayor se lamio los labios mientras se imaginaba que era su vagina la que estaba recibiendo ese brutal ataque. Sin embargo ella sabía que no era tiempo para eso…o al menos de momento, por lo que simplemente continúo arreglándose para ir al trabajo.

Una vez ya estaba lista la mayor de los hermanos se paró en el marco de la puerta que unía la sala y el cuarto y contemplo el físico de su hermano mientras el destrozaba sin piedad la vagina de la joven albina bajo el, el joven bajaba y subía sus caderas en una velocidad sobrehumana, Mira observaba con fascinación como los músculos de las piernas y las nalgas de su hermano se tensaban al momento del impacto, además claro que miraba el movimiento de la bolsa de carne que impactaba en las nalgas de Lisianna cada vez que el pene del joven volvía a llenar el interior de esa vagina.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy yendo al trabajo, no demoren mucho- dijo está acercándose a la puerta del apartamento.

-Nos vemos luego, hermana- dijo casualmente Elfman sin parar sus embestidas.

Luego de que Mira cerrara la puerta el peliblanco se detuvo de golpe, cosa que no le gusto a su "victima".

-¿P…Porque t…te detienes?- dijo Lisianna con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Elfman no respondió, en su lugar agarro a su hermana de los brazos y la levanto, esta soltó un chillido cuando hizo esto.

-¿Q…Que haces?- pregunto nuevamente la joven algo nerviosa

Elfman arrojo a su hermana al sofá que estaba cerca, esta callo boca abajo, antes de que pueda levantarse el albino coloco su pie sobre la cabeza de la joven, con cuidado de no aplastarla obviamente, luego de hacer esto el joven levanto bruscamente las caderas de la joven, quedando ahora en cuatro patas.

El único varón de los Strauss apretó fuertemente las nalgas de la joven para luego separarlas, dejando a la vista su ano, el único orificio que permanecía virgen en el cuerpo de la muchacha, el hombre sonrió al ver como la joven trataba de liberarse.

-N…No ahí no, tu pene es enorme, me vas a destrozar!- rogaba la menor de los tres hermanos

El gigante metió dos dedos en aquella cavidad caliente, acto que se ganó un grito por parte de Lisianna.

-Te juro que solo te dolerá un segundo- dijo rápidamente Elfman para luego colocar la punta de su pene en la entrada del culo de Lis- Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto- declaro el joven mientras trataba de adentrarse en aquel estrecho agujero.

Luego de un rato la punta de su pene finalmente pudo entrar, la cual luego fue seguida por el resto del falo de Elfman, el cual se adentró bruscamente en aquel orificio, no importándole los gritos de la joven bajo el.

-Que bien se siente- dijo el joven apoyando sus manos en la pared frente a él.

- _No voy a ser capaz de coger con nadie más nunca más_ \- murmuro la joven mientras veía a través de un espejo que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación como el grueso pene de Elfman invadía su culo.

Pasaron los minutos y la joven tuvo su primer orgasmo, Elfman cambio de locación llevándola al baño, se metieron los dos en la ducha y ahí el joven volvió a penetrar a la joven, mientras caía agua sobre sus cuerpos.

- _Oh Mavis-_ pensó Lis apoyando su mejilla en la pared blanca de su baño, su hermano estaba imparable ese día, sentía perfectamente como la punta de su falo impactaba profundamente en su culo, lo cual hacia que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina.

-Ahí viene- dijo Elfman mordiendo el hombro de su pareja, luego con uno o dos golpes más este libero toda su carga en el culo de la joven, quedándose pegado a ella para que esta carga no se escape.

- **No se detiene!-** exclamo la peliblanca horrorizada

-Parece que tenía más guardado de lo que pensaba- dijo el joven retirando su aun duro pene del culo de la joven, luego este hizo que ella se agache para meter su pene en su boca y así tratar de aliviar aquella excitación de alguna manera- Lo lamento hermana, hoy me siento algo raro, no creo que pueda detenerme solo con esto- se lamentó el joven cogiéndose la boca de su hermana menor.

Luego de salir de la ducha el dúo fue a la cocina de nuevo, Elfman dejo por un segundo a la chica sobre la mesa, fue a la nevera a sacar algo de agua, una vez ya estaba saciada su sed este volvió a invadir la vagina de la joven con su falo.

- **Me siento tan…caliente** \- dijo Elfman bajando la cabeza hasta los pechos de la joven, atrapando en el acto a uno de estos con su boca- **M…Mas!-** exclamo el joven apoyando ambas manos en la mesa para luego dar una potente estocada, Lisianna casi sentía como los ojos se le daban vueltas, el pene de su hermano había penetrado su útero.

- _No sabía que era posible llegar tan adentro, es maravilloso-_ pensó la joven sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras su acompañante volvía a golpear el mismo punto de antes una y otra vez.

Repentinamente Elfman retiro su pene de la vagina de Lisianna para luego enterrarlo bruscamente en el culo de la fémina, esta enterró sus uñas en la espalda del peliblanco mientras este enterraba sus dedos en las regordetas nalgas de la joven, separándolas para dejar que su pene se adentre aún más adentro.

 **Más Tarde**

Una vez el joven estaba completamente satisfecho el coloco un consolador negro que Cana había regalado a Mira para su cumpleaños 18 en el ahora completamente abierto ano de Lisianna, aquel objeto se asemejaba al inusualmente ancho falo de Elfman por lo que serviría para que no salga todo el líquido blanco que el joven deposito a montones en el culo de la joven.

El peliblanco observo a su hermana acostada en la cama con el culo levantado, sus hombros presentaban marcas de mordidas y en sus nalgas había dos marcas rojas parecidas a unas manos, la espalda y los muslos de la joven presentaban marcas de garras, no muy profundas pero aun así notorias.

Elfman se encontraba respirando agitadamente, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sus uñas habían aumentado su tamaño, el pelo de su cabeza estaba erizado como el de un gato enojado.

Luego de cerrar bien la puerta el joven emprendió su viaje hacia el bar, en busca de su otra víctima.


End file.
